


Keep a Cheerful Attitude

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Werewolf, puppet!angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina realizes things aren't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep a Cheerful Attitude

Nina's adjusted, more or less. She's brushed up on her cuts of meat, fibbed to her sister about an iron deficiency, and has familiarized herself with that itchy, exultant sensation that runs through her when she's about to change. She hardly ever shreds her clothing in the process anymore.

It's a pity that there's no way for a lady wolf to dress up, although in a charming but awkward exchange, Angel did assure her that she had an exceptionally lovely pelt.

On the other hand, maybe there's no cure for her, but the whole puppet thing puts everything in perspective.


End file.
